


Under the London Sun

by nikkisunshine



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, MILD Harry whump just bc we gotta give him a bit of a hard day, Unfinished, but its all good n cute, humor???? idk not sure, repost HAHA, wholesome asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisunshine/pseuds/nikkisunshine
Summary: Harry is having the worst day of his life. At every turn, everything seems to be going wrong, so he was not surprised when he was partnered up with his rival for the Muggle Studies class project...AKA Harry and Draco take an unintentionally romantic trip to London in the guise of a school field trip.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Harry Potter and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Drarry fic that I've ever done, and since Drarry was my first introduction to this website, it feels very momentous HAHA. I hope y'all like it! It's unfinished as of now but I'll add to it as I go :))
> 
> This fic is set in an AU where they go to their 8th year of school to make up for the year lost during the battle at Hogwarts!!

Harry was having a rough day, which was really saying something considering the fact that he was an orphan who was neglected by his foster family and pursued by a dangerous dark wizard for 17 years.

Last night, Ron came home late after spending all evening with Hermione, and his obnoxiously chipper mood clashed spectacularly with Harry’s sleep-deprived discontent. He practically had to bite his lip to keep from lashing out at his friend who wouldn’t stop whistling. That morning, he overslept, and in his haste to get to class, he tripped over the hem of his robe and tumbled all the way down the moving staircase, prompting unwelcome laughter from a group of nearby fourth years. A crunching sound informed him that his glasses were smashed along with his pride, so he tossed the broken glass in his pocket and ran to class with his vision blurred and path unclear.

When he finally arrived at Herbology, he couldn’t find any empty seats, so he had to bring a dinky little stool over to the tables, making him a whole head shorter than his classmates. Unfortunately, despite his loving care, the flitterbloom only added to his tragic fate: when he tried to water the plant in front of him, one of its roving tentacles knocked the pitcher out of his hands and spilled water out onto his lap. With his hand shaking in rage, he went to vanish the unwelcome liquid but accidentally vanished his pants. He was forced to draw closed his cloak over his still-wet underclothes and waddle to the laundry room to snatch a pair both unused and dry.

Wearing wet and itchy briefs and trousers a size too small for him, he walked into Muggle Studies class. Squinting through his broken glasses at the board, he could just make out big, looping cursive letters that said **“Thursday- Field Trip to London”.** He rolled his eyes. This class was such a joke.

He pulled out his quill and inkpot, or at least what used to be his inkpot. It must have shattered during his fall. Everything in his bag was soaked with deep scarlet ink.

Professor Brightheart stood beaming at the head of the class. She was a young professor who exemplified the Hufflepuff stereotype from her rosy cheeks to her sunny demeanor. She was the kind of teacher who brought out the best in her students. On a good day, she could connect with anyone, even Draco Malfoy. But Harry was not in the mood to receive her senseless optimism on a day like this; there was no benefit in seeing the glass half full when it was full of poison.

“Helloooo class!” she said melodically, practically singing. Harry’s annoyance increased tenfold. Her enthusiasm was the last thing that he wanted to deal with right now. “I have a very special class trip planned for you all. I’m going to announce partners right now. I want you to make observations as you go, and then write your final paper on the difference between Muggle life and life with magic.” 

Harry scanned the room for a familiar face. He saw Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan and sent up a silent prayer that he would end up with either of them because the alternatives were either pretentious Ravenclaws or brutish Slytherins. 

“Let’s start with... Parvati and Seamus” Brightheart announced with a grin. Harry sighed and slumped in his chair so quickly that his head hit the back of his chair with a loud thump. He picked up his head slowly to not show his watering eyes as the rest of the class was paired up at a grueling pace, each second making Harry more and more anxious.

“... and finally, Harry and Draco.” 

“Oh my _god,_ ” Harry said audibly, unable to control himself, which caused scattered giggles to arise across the room. He stood up and ran up to her, “Professor Brightheart, ma’am, madam, _please_ I really cannot take this today. I’ve had such a rotten day, I can’t do this. We cannot stand each other” 

She looked at him with a small smile, eyes sparkling like the sea. “I think the two of you are mature enough to work things out”

“But… I mean-” Harry looked back at the pale boy who smirked at him from his desk, the absolute bane of his existence for seven years. He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright professor, I will _try._ But no guarantees that we won’t tear each other apart.”

“I look forward to your partnership!” she said as Harry walked away, shaking his head. 

As Harry walked back to his seat, he recounted the previous bad days that he had at Hogwarts. He’d rather swap stories with the sphynx, regrow all the bones in his arm, or write lines for Umbridge with his own blood any day. With the looming prospect of spending a London afternoon with his rival, this really was the worst day that he had at Hogwarts in a long while.


	2. Behold The Day Cometh

The rest of the week passed quickly and relatively painlessly. Hermione fixed his glasses ( _ oculus reparo _ , why did he keep forgetting that crucial spell??), he woke up on time every day and fortunately managed to avoid vanishing or wetting his trousers, a blessing to all. Harry all but forgot about the universe’s plans to sabotage his life until he walked into his Muggle Studies class and saw Professor Brightheart’s radiant smile, which immediately withered any hopes he had for the future. It was Thursday. London day.

“I hope you’re all ready for the big trip!!” Professor Brightheart said, beaming. “We will begin by lining up with our partners!!”

Harry paused for a moment, and then reluctantly forced his legs to carry him to the back of the classroom to the usual desk of a handsome boy with platinum blonde hair. The classroom looked so different from back here. Harry usually sat near the front and the unfamiliarity of this quadrant of the room made him feel uneasy-- it felt colder somehow. But the glint in the boy’s upturned gray eyes was something he knew all too well. “Potter” the boy drawled, smirking.

Harry did not know what he did to make Malfoy hate him so. He could practically  _ feel _ the energy radiating off of the other boy. Their rivalry that sometimes left Harry dizzy with a loathing so strong that he didn’t even have a name for it. However, the dynamic had shifted somehow with the recent events. Since Harry saved Draco’s life, and Narcissa saved his own, there seemed to be some sort of unspoken truce between the two boys, but the chill in Malfoy’s voice seemed to suggest otherwise. He might have been mistaken.

He responded with a quick “Hi Malfoy” and suddenly felt embarrassed. _ Hi? Really?  _

“Let’s start our walk towards Hogsmeade, where you each will take a portkey to a concealed spot near muggle London. From there, I need you and your partner to navigate the city for a whole day without using any magic! You must use public transportation to travel as well, no broomsticks or apparition today! Aberforth has the portkeys ready in the Hog’s Head Tavern. Hurry up, you don’t want to miss your time!” She said jumping up and walking towards the door, waving her arms with excitement as if conducting an orchestra.

Harry surged forward quickly and silently, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. He felt a tug on his robes.

“Wait for me” Malfoy said yawning. He elegantly stood up, stretching his long limbs before beginning to saunter towards the door. Harry watched for a second, rooted to the floor, and then followed suit, trying to match his stride. 

Harry was expecting the usual barbs and jabs about his appearance, friends, blood status, and lack of wealth, but Draco was completely silent. They walked beside each other like strangers. Without this antipathy, he was unable to place or define what they really were to each other. They were stranded somewhere in the thick, foggy middle ground between friends and enemies.

He finally looked Draco in the face when they reached the bar and he took a sharp intake of breath. He finally looked at the handsome face of his project partner, so familiar yet so strange. His eyes looked somehow kinder as if everything he had gone through had worn away at the harsh exterior to reveal something more human underneath.

Professor Brightheart shepherded each pair of students to their portkeys, which were laid out on tables. Harry spotted an ice tray, a boot, a novelty extra-large “Hot Dog On a Stick” cup, and other objects that would be thought of as garbage from first glance, yet they emitted a silent thrum of power that could only be attributed to magic. 

“Harry!! Draco!!” sang the cheerful voice of doom. The Muggle Studies professor gestured theatrically to a tiny shred of fabric on one of the tables. “This is yours”

“Um, it's smaller than a handkerchief,” Harry said, starting to feel hot. 

“Muggles use it to clean the screens of their electronic devices. But this magic is very powerful, its nothing to sneeze at,” the young professor said, winking. “Hope you have a lovely trip”

Harry gave her a small grimace and tried to ignore her terrible pun as he turned to face Draco who was sitting in the booth.

“Sooo...” Harry said, looking down. “Guess we’re gonna have to touch this little dirty napkin or something”

“Yup.” Draco got up and looked Harry in the eyes, which made Harry’s stomach drop a little. “I guess so”

Harry chuckled nervously. The portkey was glowing blue, so he grabbed onto the fabric and Malfoy did too. Their hands slowly met and Harry felt a lightness in his stomach that counteracted the jerk behind his navel indicating the portkey’s transportation. The effect was confusing, dizzying. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was pulled through the fabric of space with a boy who plunging him deeper into his own confusion.


End file.
